


Pleasant

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [22]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Cell Phones, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: Katia somehow survives the most awkward phone conversation of her entire young life.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees; Agent 47  
Relationships: John Smith/Katia Van Dees; Number Siblings  
Summary: Katia endures the most awkward phone conversation of her entire life.  
Notes: First Person POV, Katia

~~~

You find a nice rhythm down there, kissing and licking and sucking. I move rhythmically, following you with my hips to maximize contact. I can hear myself moaning softly and evenly, in a heavenly sweet spot that isn’t quite climax but oh so lovely nonetheless. You like to growl when you taste me, which makes me moan almost unconsciously in response. I love when you growl; I love that sound that tells me how much you want me. Your tongue flicks over my clit and I moan louder, one of my hands finding your head and running through your hair in a wild, haphazard fashion. For a moment I think this heaven will end, but then you go back to your rhythm. I groan desperately, and I realize teasing is the order of the day.

My phone rings, and I take a few quick but deep breaths before answering. You want to stop but I pull you back with my free hand. “Hello?” I answer, sounding surprisingly calm, all things considered.

“Hello, Katia,” 47 replies.

“Hey, bruv, what’s up?”

“What’s up?” he asks. I can see him cocking his head, knitting his eyebrows together ever so slightly. He’s confused by the question, by the idea of small talk in general.

“Y-yeah, as in…what’s happening in your life?”

“Oh.” There is a brief pause, as he considers the question. “…Nothing, really,” he says finally. The way you lick me down there has me struggling not to give him any clue as to what’s going on in my life right at this moment. “What about you?”

I can tell he struggles a little over the question, perhaps thinking, ‘oh this is polite, I should ask it’, and I respond, “Nothing really, settling into my father’s flat.”

“They finally cut through the mess of red tape, then,” he remarks. I must say his conversational skills are improving, and I’m pleased with him. Sadly this makes me relax, and I let a gasp halfway escape me before I clamp down on it again. “Katia?” he asks.

“N-nothing,” I reply, though this time it’s harder to keep myself under control. The floodgates have been opened, and though I’m doing my bloody best over here, it’s not going to be enough for much longer.

“Should I call you back?” I blanche. I think to myself, ‘shit, you must know, you must know John is with me and making out with my lady parts and this is perhaps the most awkward phone conversation of my entire life’.

“Perhaps,” I manage.

“Very well,” he says simply, and he hangs up. I drop the phone onto the bed and sigh with relief. The tension and threat of exposure must have excited you; your licks are more attentive and worshipful. You want me to get off. I can feel myself tensing, and I know you’re going to be the end of me.


End file.
